To the Ends Of the Earth and Beyond
by xXKawaiiLolitaPrincessXx
Summary: This is a SetoxCrow, but using the general plot of Corpse Party. So I consider that a kind of cross over. In this story, Glass Cage and Ren never existed! But Sai does, so there's going to be a remaster on her back story! Get pumped! They are searching for many things, a way to fix Crow, a new civilization and an over all answer to all their problems.


"Hey I heard that, just past these hills is an old village," Sai told me, hovering and flicking her feet. I, carrying the mechanical corpse of my friend, was exhausted. I didn't want to travel any longer, but I wanted to bring him back. It wasn't fair that he left like that, but it wasn't his fault. It was just in his programming.

I have a feeling that I can fix this, or at least... find someone who can.

"We could rest there for the night," she suggested. "Or at least you could," she said and smiled. Sai was a ghost, who decided to join my adventure to find civilization after I ran into her at an old hotel. Although she isn't technically living, she still listens to me, and she makes good conversation. The body I was carrying over my shoulder was my best friend. His name is Crow, we got off to a rough start, but he was only doing what he knew how to do. And for him that meant being an asshole, unfortunately.

But after awhile of chasing him through an abandoned amusement park, we had our moment. And I didn't see him again until later, he had discovered what he wanted to know about his past. And then he slipped right through my fingers, his voice disappearing with the red sun on the horizon. I couldn't leave him there, on the cold ground. All by himself, that would be to heartless! I couldn't do that to my friend, my best friend.

With wet cheeks and heavy eyes, I've refused to give up. Sai keeps telling me that it's pointless and there's nothing that I can possibly do to save him. That the machinery is far too complex, and there can't be anyone out there who would understand it. But I'm stubborn, I never listen and I never give up. Ever.

And so a few days dragged on like this. With promises of villages where I could rest, but so far we've found nothing. But this horizon is ever stretching and there are so many places still to travel. Yet I can only walk with my head down, hope in my heart, strength in my thoughts.

"I think I can see the rooftops!" Sai said, excitement in her voice.

"R-really?" I asked and lifted my head. Sure enough, over the rolling hills, there was some old looking buildings standing. Maybe there would be other people there, or maybe it would just be a nice place to rest. I would be grateful for one or the other. Feeling a sudden burst of energy, my pace quickened and I eased into a light sprint.

People! Rest! Crow!

My mind whirred with over zealous wishes. Happiness and the strong winds dried my cheeks. Adrenaline and hope widened my eyes. It was a struggle to run with him on my back, but I didn't let it hinder me to much. The hills nearer to the town had rows of red spider lilies that rolled in the wind, making the hills look like crashing red waves.

The entrance to the town was a tall arch with intricate designs in gold and red colors. A signed with neatly carved letters was leaning against one leg of the arch.

"Hello! Come and rest, I promise I don't bite! I'll feed you, heal you and give you company! If your party needs another member I can be that person! See you around?

~Ayame"

So there it was! Another person lives in this town! It was definitely worth the extra energy! I wondered who lived here. I met my mind ponder as we walked towards the only house left standing straight, others were stilted and crooked. One house stood tall, a bit run down, but beautiful and palace like. Pillars, balconies, wide windows and ornamented roof tops painted mostly in a shiny gold color. I pushed through the door and was met with a heavy silence.

"Hello!" I called out, taking a few steps forward. "Uhm... Ayame?" I recalled the name signed at the bottom of the board. There was nothing more but absolute silence.

"Come on Seto, let's just take a short rest and continue on tomorrow," Sai said in a sad voice.

"No!" I said in an angry voice. "There has to be someone here! We'll just search all rooms, until we find a sign of life!" I said being headstrong once again. "I just... I don't know what it is about this place, but it fills me with... hope," I said. Sai knew at that point that I wasn't going to listen to her, so searching high and low it was.

All of the rooms with beds in them were filled with delicately made ball joint, with colorful glass eyes and realistic yarn hair. Rooms with tables and desks were scattered with beautiful black and white, hand drawn, calligraphy pictures. All other rooms were filled with vases of red flowers. I was about to give in and admit to there being no one here, until we checked the kitchen. It had a picture of a young man and woman wearing traditional Japanese wedding kimonos, and all of the cabinets were stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables!

"Maybe this Ayame person, just went out! If we wait by the door, we can meet her when she gets back!" I said my heart brimming full of emotions. I dragged two heavy charis over by the front of the door, placed Crow upright in one and sat myself down in the other.

The sun had begun to set and shadows were cast on the parlor. Sai floated near me, doing flips and acting as usual. I sat patiently waiting. I must've waited 20 minutes, or... who know. I don't have a watch. But she came back, a girl wearing a traditional kimono and many charms weighing her arms. She had dark eyes that reflected everything she was seeing, her hair was pulled into a bun with a large dangly hair pin hanging down. She was carrying an armful of the bright red flowers and she had ear buds in her ears. Her overall image was very out of place with her surrounding.

But, besides her strange outward appearance, I had found another person! She dropped the flowers she was holding and her eyes filled with happiness. She must've been glad to see someone else, maybe she was alone. Maybe she could help me, maybe she could help Crow!


End file.
